fourefandomcom-20200215-history
Aria Windfly
'Aria Windfly '(アリア・ウィンドフライ Aria Windofurai) is an original character in the fictional ''Foure!!!! ''series. Aria is a member of the teenage idol group Foure!!!!. Appearance Aria is an underweight girl of a short stature. The way she looks often causes people to mistake her for that of a child. Aria has deep pink eyes and dark brown hair, which is usually tied up into pigtails. The way Aria dresses drastically sets her apart from her childlike appearance. At school, she wears the Kosuga Central High School attire, her skirt being ''significantly ''shorter than those of her peers. Outside of school, Aria is sure to wear things that highly pronounce her pubescent and slightly voluptuous figure. Personality Aria is one whose personality is very different with the camera away. She is a very warm-hearted and caring person, and would go above and beyond for her friends. However, Aria is wildly immature and perverted. She does inappropriate things shamelessly in front of her friends. Aria has had many boyfriends, all of whom had used her for her kindness and naivety. Even though she acts like this now, Aria used to be a very innocent child that would cry a lot. At the age of eleven, Aria met her first boyfriend, Chad. A bath with the boy changed Aria forever, and turned her into the sexualized person that she is. Relationships Hori FlameFire Hori is one of Aria's closest friends. The two met during The Strike, when Aria was only five years old. They have been friends for a long time, and despite Hori's frequent annoyance with Aria, they live in the same house and even co-star on a radio show together (Stagelight Outfit♡Fufu~). Kaylee Sunshine Like Hori, Kaylee and Aria are close friends as well. The three of them live together and are a best-friends trio. Kaylee also saved Aria during The Strike. The two of them are in the idol group Foure!!!! and were in the now-disbanded group KK. Viola Travertime Viola saved Aria during The Strike, which the latter is forever grateful for. However, years later, Viola has become something of a bully to Aria. Met Waterfall Met is indifferent to Aria, and she will occasionally shame Aria for being the way she is. History Early Life Aria grew up in the fictional Japanese town of Naraguchi. At the age of five, her parents were killed by a disaster known as The Strike. Aria managed to escape the murderers, but along the way, she fell into a deep hole, and was saved by Hori FlameFire and Kaylee Sunshine, whom were both two years older than her. The three of them made their way to a garage which had several damaged vehicles-- except for the one, a UFO. Viola Travertime, taking action as the eldest, took them and Met Waterfall to Tokyo, where they continue to live their lives. Adjusting to Life Without Her Parents Since Aria was the youngest of the Strike escapees, she had lost her parents at the youngest age (excluding Met Waterfall). This led to Aria nearly falling off of the UFO because she refused to secure herself to it, in hopes that her parents were still alive and waiting for her. Once she moved to Tokyo, Aria learned that she was like the "little sister" and that her new friends would take care of her, and that they were going through the same thing. Meeting Chad Chad was Aria's first boyfriend, whom she dated for a week at the age of eleven. From the beginning, Kaylee and Hori knew that Chad was a horrible influence. He had first charmed Aria with gentleman tendencies, but after they took a bath together, Aria was changed forever. The two broke up, and Aria found herself in love with the sexual and inappropriate, taking every opportunity to do something that aroused her. Trivia * Aria is the youngest of the original Foure!!!! characters. * Aria is currently the only original character that attends KCHS, excluding Viola, whom graduated from it before. Category:Foure!!!! Members Category:Female Characters Category:Foure!!!! Category:Himigawa High School Affiliates